Dead Hero World
by YOU'RE BOILIN' MY VIBE
Summary: I'm sure you've all mourned over the death of your favorite characters, but their stories aren't over. Where do they go when they die? Find out in the story. (This is a crossover of MANY different TV shows and Books, but those two are the main ones) Their is no language in this or adult themes.


Uriah slowly woke up, confused. The last thing he remembered was something….something…exploding maybe. Then he looked over and saw Tris, who looked just as confused as he was. he opened his mouth to try and say something, but his throat was too dry, and only a strange grunting noise came out. Where was he? All he knew was that something strange was going on, and he was going to find out what it is. He tried to get up but found himself too weak. Once he gave up, he took a good look around. People were everywhere, all looking puzzled. Did any of them happen to know where we are? All he knew was that he could either try to find a way home, or try to find out what this place is. His curiosity won.

Bianca sat up, very dazed. it took a second for her eyes to focus. She couldn't remember anything that happened before now. All she could remember was Percy…telling her not to do something…..and something falling over. She looked around, and realized there were tons of people here. They all looked just as confused as she was. It was brightly lit, with fancy lights on the walls and a big light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Something about this room seems…wrong. though she couldn't quite figure it out.

Charlie woke up, very wet. He coughed up some water and slowly stood up. Why was he so wet? Charlie looked around and noticed that there were hundreds of people all around him. Maybe they know where we are? He decided it would be best to explore a little…..maybe find out where he was. As he started walking, he noticed people causing chaos everywhere. There was some really stiff girl that looked no older than sixteen, with a bow, and who was yelling at people like she was the boss of everything. Maybe she is. He decided not to dwell on the thought and keep walking.

Beckendorf woke with a start. His hands were trembling, but he wasn't sure why. He felt a slight pain when he stood up, but it left shortly. One thing automatically came to his mind when he woke up. Silena. Was she okay? Where was she? All he cared about was finding her. He'd figure out where he is later. He instantly started running. he didn't know where he was running, but he hoped it was the direction towards Silena. He can't remember how long he had been running, but it didn't feel like a long time before he rammed right into a some blonde man.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes snapped open. He found himself lying on smooth pavement. He slowly got up. He looked around and noticed all the people screaming and shouting and running around. "What is this, a circus?", he thought to himself. He started walking towards the center of the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something about all this chaos. He found a rock that he levitated over to him, and stood up on it.

Albus waited there for about 3 minutes, hoping people would quiet down, but it just seemed to get louder. He pulled out his wand and made a huge firework spark out of it. That seemed to get their attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am aware that we are all scared, and don't know where we are, but I don't think resorting to violence will fix anything."

"What do you know?!" A young man with Dark hair and Dark skin says.

"I don't know where we are, but I have had a lot of experience with these things." Albus replies calmly.

A lot of rude comments were shouted at him, but he didn't let it bother him.

Charlie listened to this guy talk, but honestly, he was bored. He hadn't realized it before, but he had "NOT PENNY'S BOAT" written on his hand. What is that supposed to mean? And why was it written on his hand? whatever it meant, he decided it would be best to tune in to what this guy was saying. It could be important.

Uriah sat there, staring up at this guy, still angry. He's just a poser that wants to boss us around! He decided to share his feelings out loud.

"You're just a poser who wants to boss us around!"

"Am I?"


End file.
